


Episode 2: Yugyeom's Harrassment

by jewelvox



Series: The Office AU [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, I'm a just person, but markson is still platonic, the youngbam is just them making fun of markson, who gives love to the OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jewelvox/pseuds/jewelvox
Summary: back at it again





	Episode 2: Yugyeom's Harrassment

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again

Youngjae: So, today marks the five months that Yugyeom has been a temp for us.

Bam Bam: Every month, we pull a gigantic prank on him as a celebration for surviving. But we always do it on a different day so he doesn’t know what’s coming. So around this time, he gets really suspicious of us.

Youngjae: This month, we’re doing something special. We’re going to be switching personalities, and acting like we’re someone else. It’s going to confuse the fuck out of Yugyeom, and it’s going to be hilarious. And we’re not being mean! Don’t get us wrong. We throw a big party for him after he finishes crying.

Bam Bam: Mark is me, I’m Mark, Youngjae’s Jackson, Jinyoung practically demanded to be JB, JB wanted to be Youngjae for some reason, and that left Jackson as Jinyoung.

Youngjae: We thought initially that there would be a problem, because JB and Jinyoung interact a lot, and Jinyoung does not want anything to do with Jackson, but apparently the chance to sit on JB’s editor-in-chief chair and messing with Yugyeom outweighs his dislike for Jacks. But it’s going to be hilarious watching Jackson acting out his distaste for himself.

Bam Bam: This is going to be the best prank ever.

Youngjae: It never gets old.  
\---------  
Yugyeom: It’s getting old. The worse part is that I know Bam Bam is leading whatever hell prank they set up for me this month, and I work under him. Whatever they’re doing, I have a feeling it’s going to be worse than than past pranks. For the first month, they went easy because they were scared of me leaving. But once they realized how much I needed this job, they started doing shit like this. Can you see that? It’s a picture of me last month, wearing zero clothes because they threw them into Jackson’s fencing bag as a ‘joke.’ How they managed to incapacitate me I still don’t know, but I still can’t get the smell of sweat and gym out of my clothes to this day. I only hope that this month they won’t ruin any of my belongings.  
\----------  
Mark dumped a stack of papers onto Yugyeom’s desk. “Do these by tonight,” He said airily before sitting at Bam Bam’s desk. “Wait uh…. These are for the design team. Why are you sitting in Bam’s desk?” Yugyeom said, confused.

Mark ignored Yugyeom, and continued to write notes in Bam Bam’s notebook. This wasn’t normal. Mark was usually the nicer of his co-workers. He usually wasn’t mean unless someone takes his coffee or when Youngjae shows people pictures of pre-Korea Mark. But then again, Mark still had a cast on, so Yugyeom let it slip. Where Mark is his little puppy wouldn’t be far off, so he spotted Jackson before he even walked in. Surprisingly, Jinyoung was also there, having a conversation with Jackson. At that point, he realized they were playing a prank on him. Because Jinyoung didn’t talk to Jackson unless he was forced to, and when he did it was extremely painful to watch the forced interactions between the two. When they passed by, all Yugyeom heard was Jackson begging Jinyoung for a raise, and Jinyoung brushing him off.

“Hey Mark, did Jinyoung get a raise?”

Mark looked at him, confused. “Mark’s not here.” He said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

“Dude, you’re Mark.”

“Um, no dude. Not only am I Bam Bam, I’m also your boss, so you better get back to work before I shove two fingers up your ass. And they’re not going to be mine.” Yugyeom gaped. Who was he trying to fool? It was obviously Mark, but it was such a Bam Bam response that he wasn’t really sure.  
\-----------  
Mark: Honestly, it seemed like it wouldn’t work when we discussed it. Who would be stupid enough to believe Jacks was Jinyoung, or that I was Bam Bam? But I am proved time and time again how stupid my co-workers were. When you called Bam Bam in for an interview and I walked in, Yugyeom looked like he was questioning everything he knew to this day. I can’t believe this is actually working. Remind me that I owe Youngjae twenty bucks. Though, I think him and Bam Bam are taking it a little too far with the ‘Markson’ friend things. I saw Bam Bam blowing Youngjae kisses when he was handing Youngjae his coffee. I might have to hit them later.  
\-----------  
Yugyeom went to get coffee in the office, and was scared shitless when Bam Bam and Youngjae entered too. Usually, they were inseparable in the office, being the youngest. However, it was Bully Week, as Yugyeom dubbed it, and that meant he could trust literally no one.  
Spotting Yugyeom, Bam Bam gave him a soft smile. “Hey there Yugs, you’re probably having a rough day looking out for pranks huh? Don’t worry about me, I’m going to be in the warehouse most of the time with J-Hope. Tuan’s honor.” Bam Bam said. Yugyeom did a double-take. Tuan’s honor? Did he hear wrong. Bam Bam (Mark?) moved towards the coffee machine, and motioning towards it, got Youngjae to make coffee for him. When Yugyeom gave him a questioning look, he motioned towards his arm. “It’s still broken, remember? After Jacks over here broke it?” Youngjae mumbled out an apology and the two took their leave. Yugyeom stood there, shook.

“What?”  
\------------

Yugyeom was trying hard to focus on his work, but it was becoming increasingly harder to with each passing moment. Jackson was claiming himself to be Jinyoung, which was the opposite of anything Yugyeom had ever learned about the two. He must be high, Yugyeom thought to himself. What if the last months I’ve worked here have all been just a high dream and they were pranking me this whole time and this is how they actually are. What if me being a temp is just a big prank. Oh my lord.

As Yugyeom was hyperventilating, Jackson accidentally bumped into Youngjae. Giving a cold glare to the other, he rose up to his full height of a Hobbit, pointing an accusatory finger at him.

“You stupid Chinese wannabe Olympic,” He drawled. Youngjae arches an eyebrow. Wow okay, Youngjae thinks, Jackson’s really into his character.  
\---------  
Jackson: It was extremely easy. I just channeled my dad when he’s angry.  
\---------

“You will actually get nowhere in life. Unlike me, who’s exuding brilliance and dominance, your filth contaminates every part of your being. Don’t ever touch me with your unrighteous hands.” Jackson finished.

“Um, last time I checked Jinyoung, you weren’t religious-”

“In conclusion, eat a dick Wang.” Jackson said to Youngjae, sticking up both middle fingers in an X formation.

“I would gladly volunteer mine!” Bam Bam shouted from the back, snickering. Mark stood up quickly, glaring at him. “Wow Mark, that sounds like something you really wouldn’t say. At all. Ever.”

Bam Bam thought for a moment, eyes glinting. “Nah, sounds like something I would totally say.”

Mark threw a shoe at him.

“MY VALENTINO’S- I mean, your Valentino’s!!! Those are 800$! You shouldn’t throw them Bam Bam!”  
Mark growled at him.

“Ay Bam Bam, respect your elders.” Youngjae shouted at Mark, grinning. Mark grit his teeth. They were going to be dead tomorrow. Jackson was also shooting a glare, but he couldn’t do anything since he was Jinyoung, and Youngjae was eldest. As much as they would like to break character to beat their asses down, the joy of pranking Yugyeom was still greater by a tiny margin.

It was a wonder how Yugyeom was still believing them, considering the fact that (the real) Mark and Jackson were shooting pointed glares at Youngjae and Bam Bam.

Jackson growled. Two can play at this game. He pulled out his trump card. Jackson forcibly grabbed Bam Bam, pulling him closer. Bam Bam looked surprised. Mark wanted to gouge his eyes and ears out, if it was possible. Jinyoung was listening behind a door, confused on what Jackson was doing.

“Get off with your tiny dick, Wang. I’ve pretended to hate Mark, but really I’m jealous of his rugged good looks and smarts and think about him all the time during my masturbatory sessio-”

“PARK JINYOUNG!” Jinyoung slammed the door open and began to choke Jackson.  
Jackson managed to wheeze a sentence out from his chokehold. “Wow, Jaebum. This has always been a fantasy of mine, but I never knew it would come true.” Jackson promptly fainted from lack of air. The other four (Mark, Bam Bam, Youngjae, and a random Jaebum) started gasping from lack of air and too much laughter.  
\-------  
Mark: I knew there was a reason those two wanted to be eldest. They’re killing two birds with one stone by not only getting Yugyeom, but the three of us as well since it’s their only chance. I have to admit, it’s pretty smart.

JB: Even as we speak Jackson’s getting bullied by Youngjae over there, and Jinyoung does not seem to care one bit. Sounds like something I would do, props to him.

Mark: Jokes on them. Since their workspace is technically ours, I’ve trashed half of Bam’s extra clothes he has around for emergencies. Did you know the fur slippers he owns are 1,000$? Why does he have so much spending money?

JB: You should gasoline them up. I got matches.

Mark: Already ahead of you. We’re having a bonfire tonight, courtesy of Bam Bam.

JB: You’re the best, Mark.

Mark: What are you doing then? Destroying all of Youngjae’s paperwork? Burning pictures of his dog?

JB: What, I would never do that to Youngjae. I’m not a terrible person.

Mark:...  
\--------  
Yugyeom was on the verge of tears. So far, Jackson has been treating him like shit, Mark didn’t know how to spell ‘lol’, Youngjae pats his head like he’s a dog, and Bam Bam keeps making lewd dick noises with his mouth whilst trying to grope Youngjae. But the worst was Jaebum. He kept saying hi and smiling at Yugyeom. It was freaking him out. This was it. This was the day he was getting fired. But he would be the bigger person and quit. Jinyoung called him into Jaebum’s office, he knew. It was time.  
Yugyeom burst into the room. “I’m quitting!” He screamed into the room. Six pairs of eyes stared at him blankly. A ‘It was just a prank bro’ banner lined the top of the room. There was a fire, for some odd reason.

Yugyeom broke into tears.  
\---------

Jaebum: Yugyeom actually quit though, in other news.

Jackson: Nah, he’ll be back tomorrow.

Jaebum: You’re probably right, though-

Jinyoung: I really hope he doesn’t.

Jaebum: What the hell? I thought you weren’t allowed to be in the same room as me? I asked specifically for it. And you wouldn’t be caught dead being in the same breathing space as Jackson.

Jinyoung: If I can take you both out at the same time, my life goal will be fufilled and I can finally descend into hell.

Jackson: Wha-

Jinyoung: Really hope Yugyeom comes back though, if I were to be honest. Despite being a high-end company, we’re short on good help around here. The last good person we had was Jae, and he kept tweeting instead of doing his actual work.

Jaebum: I mean, we have the BTS crew.

Jackson: I really think they don’t want to be associated with us. In fact, I asked Jimin and he said, and I quote: “I’d rather be caught having an affair with five women than be caught hanging out with one of you.”

Jaebum: I mean, if the woman are attractive-

Jinyoung: Isn’t Jimin gay?

Jackson: Yes.

Jaebum:...

Jaebum: We should probably work on our popularity…  
\-------  
Mark: Yugyeom left, so he’s not going to be interviewed today, I guess.

Youngjae: That left Bam Bam with the solo interview, because I’m pretty sure Mark would rip him apart alive and leave his organs intact so that Bam Bam would bleed out to death.

Mark: That’s really descriptive. It’s like you’ve done it before or something.

Youngjae: Oh, shoot. I just revealed my secret. Are you with the police? You’ll never take me alive!

Mark: WHY DO YOU HAVE A GUN???

Youngjae: Relax, it was a joke. It’s a toy...or is it?

Mark: Jesus, I’m not going to be near you anymore.

Youngjae: YoungK taught me how to use a gun. Don’t worry, I’ll protect you. Not sure about the rest of them. They probably won’t survive the war.

Mark: You’re literally making zero sense. Also, hands down, Jinyoung would survive out of all of us. A war is the perfect excuse for him to kill us finally. I mean, come on. Yugyeom has already been eliminated and burning in hell.

Youngjae: Speaking of burning, did you see Bam’s reaction to you burning all his clothes?

Mark: Yeah. I’m pretty sure he cried enough tears to fill up a pool. Deserves it though. No one wrongs a Tuan and gets out of it unscathed.

Youngjae: Oh yeah, jeez. Remember that time when you lunged at the photographer because he erased a picture that you thought was the most attractive?

Mark: He was being stupid. Any fool could see that my jawbone was absolutely blinding in the photo. It should have been on the front page.

Youngjae: Pretty sure he got the message, you know, with the claw marks down his cheek. Surprised we haven’t gotten that lawsuit yet.

Mark: Moral of the story: Don’t test me.  
\--------  
Bam Bam: Yugyeom was the only one who truly understood me. I’m going through the five stages of grief.

Bam Bam: Mark burned all my expensive clothes. I might as well die right now. Look, there are tears. I am crying. This is what this company has done to me.

Bam Bam: Wait no, it was a joke. Just got a text from Jaebum. We’re going on a beach trip next week for team building or whatever. We’re getting free food and the hotel will be paid off by the company.

Bam Bam: I love this company. Great atmosphere, amazing coworkers, and the best pay. I never want to kill myself from time to time. I am living the dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler: The next episode is called _______'s a Beach. Try to guess who it is. Thanks for reading!


End file.
